i will
by thedragonchaser
Summary: a promise is a promise. when severus says 'i will', he does. fluff cissy and sev at school. i dont like fluff but this was a challenge piece.


I will

It was the look in his eye as he clasped her hand, holding onto her arm as Bellatrix hovered above them like a vulture, swearing them into the unbreakable vow. She had changed so much, long gone were the free bouncing platinum curls and the smiling dimples. Now she was cold, her face stone like as though carved from marble. She thought the same of him, he had seen too much death, they both had. But now, now they were fighting to prevent the death of someone they both loved. Their son Draco, he was only 17, the age they had been when they first declared their love.

They had been in the forbidden forest, they knew they shouldn't have been but it seemed so free and wild. The last exam of their last year was over and they were free, at least at the school they were. In the real world she was already sworn to Lucius Malfoy. Severus wouldn't have even been considered for her hand, not with his filthy blood. Her whole family looked down on him, every pure blood looked down on him. That was except for her. She led him into the forest holding his hand laughing. He was a half blood so she had decided in her own mind she could love half of him, and as she couldn't cut him in two the half that she didn't love just had to come along with the half she did.

'I can't believe we have been here for seven years and we have never been down into the forest, can you?' Severus let himself be led by her, his mouth stunned shut into silence. In all honesty he still couldn't believe that he was hearing with her, that she wanted to be around him. She was an angel, the still point of his turning world. She was beautiful. 'Well Severus, can you believe it?' they rarely got the opportunity to talk, and when they did it was mostly her that spoke, he would sit in awe that she would want to speak to him.

'No Cissy I can't, but we shouldn't go much further, we might get lost.' She held onto his hand, turning to take the other, a little pout decorating her lips.

'But I wanted to find a sunny spot, I thought we could have a picnic.' She playfully swung his arms as she smiled. He couldn't help but laugh.

'A picnic? A picnic in the forbidden forest, never mind ants we would probably attract Acromantulas!' he didn't want her to take offence at his rusty laughing so he stopped the second the pout on her lips turned into a frown. He squeezed her hands a little tighter trying to silently apologise for the down turn of her mood; 'and we haven't even bought any food with us.'

Narcissa looked at him was though he had just said the sillies thing in the world, she took her hand away from his and devilled into the pocket on her skirt, pulling out a small handkerchief ball. Stepping down from the path she took out her wand and pointed at the little bundle.

'hows this for a picnic?' From the little bundle unwrapped a pincin ofcold roasted chicken and salad along with two bottles of butterbeer and little cakes that from the looks of them she d chad made them herself. He smiled at them, it was the thought that counted. She stood over her picnic with a triumphant smile.

'it looks lovely,' he stepped down of the path the the small slope of grass that she had claimed as a picnic spot. Moving close to her he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, he rested his head against her forehead leaning down touching her cheek with his other hand. 'Shall I make the sunlight?' Severus resisted the urge to tell her that he needn't bother as she was all the light in the world that he needed, but he didn't instead he just raise wand and conjured a glowing ball just above their heads that turned the silver of her hair to corn yellow. She wrinkled her nose as she smiled in the magical sunlight.

'Shall we eat?' She sat kicking her shoes off but still holding onto Severus hand, with the other he started to undo the butter beer lids, in the end she pulled away from his hand to fix his plate of food for him. She exchanged the plate for the bottle. They sat silently nibbling.

She crossed her legs under herself hr skirt rising to just above her knees, he wanted to stroke the exposed flesh but thought better of it. He didn't want to start something he wasn't sure she would want him to finish. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. She smiled as she ate, talking between mouthfuls about the last exams and what they had been asked. She looked up from her plate after she had been talking without a break for some time, Severus face a fixed in a stunned gasp, as she looked at something behind her.

She turned slowly, snuffling above her was the pure while nose of a unicorn. She had never been this close to one before and the sheer magical presence stunned her in the same way it had Severus. She tried to stand, shaking, but instead Severus gently took her wrist and pulled her close. She ended up sitting in his lap, her eyes still fixed on the unicorn. Severus was trying to focus on the unicorn but he was aware that Narcissa was sat on his lap. He took a deep breath that caught in his throat. She looked at him smiling. The orb above them shining as she kissed him, the kiss was soft, her lips tasting of butter beer and salad dressing.

The kiss was long. They didn't even realised how long. The unicorn watched them, its head turned to one side. Losing interest in the lip locking teenagers it began to nibble at her badly decorated cakes, the sugar what had attracted him in the first place. He didn't normally go out in the light the smell of sweetness was too much.

After he was done with the plate of cakes it seemed only polite to thank the couple. Stepping onto the blanket it pressed its nose firmly to Narcissa breathing on her skin. The kiss stopped. They both looked at him again, shocked by the closeness of the white nose. Severus raised a hand to him stroking him gently.

Which the unicorn liked, he snorted in appreciation.

Narcissa placed her hand on Severus's, enjoying the continuation of intimacy. She had given him her first kiss. And she knew now she loved all of him. Even the half she shouldn't.

The moon was high in the sky by the time they walked back to the castle, if they got caught there was going to be serious trouble, but neither of them really cared.

She stopped walking as they reached the front step. Severus looked at her; there was a questioning in her eyes. He didn't need her to voice it to know what it was. He pulled her close again his hand resting in the small of her back.

There was only one answer.

'I will.'


End file.
